


Dick eating Plants!!!

by ElixirofMadness



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Author doesn't know what to do with tags, Bitchy Seokjinnie because that's my fav kind, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Forced Orgasm, Genius Kim Namjoon | RM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope my bias didn't show on Yoongi scared, I hope my humor isn't terrible, I'll add more tags when the smut comes smh, M/M, Maknae line consists of soft siblings and an annoying Jungkook, Mention of orgy, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Humor, Smut, Tentacles, Total Dom, Will these tags not chase people away?, and innuendos, ball of Sunshine Hoseok, crackfic, still Hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirofMadness/pseuds/ElixirofMadness
Summary: ~*~"What the hell is that!" Hoseok screamed, running as fast as he could."Dick eating plants!!!" Jungkook yelled, he was running really hard so he was in front."What the hell is wrong with you?" Seokjin gasped out in exasperation. "There is no such thing as dick eating plants, get out of my way shorty." He shoved Yoongi."We're the same fucking height." Yoongi deadpanned, still running after regaining his balance. "Do that again and I'll trip you." He threatened darkly.~*~The boys go on a field trip and get punished, on their way there they get attacked by killer dick plants!!!Just kidding...
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 20





	Dick eating Plants!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I um dragged this out of my Archives for the To Steal a Goddess readers, as an apology for abandoning them for so long.  
> This is my first attempt at a PWP that somehow morphed into this.
> 
> This part is the crackfic and the next comes the written porn.
> 
> Enjoy.

★†★†★†★†★

"I'm going to murder you and bury your body under a tree." Seokjin threatened, stomping unbalanced through the vines and bare roots lying on the ground. 

"At least then he'd be useful as manure." Yoongi muttered, glaring at every green plant and there were lots of them. 

"It's not Jungkook hyung's fault that the rock hit Miss. Aiko." Jimin mumbled into the sleeve of his oversized sweater, his other hand holding tightly to his older brother's own. 

"Tch, he aimed for her boobs." Yoongi grumbled. 

Taehyung quickly covered his younger brother's ears with both his hands. "Language."

"I think Jungkook is an annoying twat and I'm going to fucking stab him in the eye the next time I find a sharp branch." Jin bitched, totally ignoring Taehyung's words, trying to walk in the middle of the trodden path that was quickly disappearing. 

"Aargh!" Hoseok squealed from where he was behind Jungkook, they were walking in a file because the path kept getting thinner. 

Everyone kept quiet even though the teenager had screamed like something went for his head. 

"Really you guys?" Hoseok muttered drily. 

Taehyung shrugged. "You've been screaming for no reason since we started this trip."

"But what if something was genuinely wrong with me this time." He argued. 

"I don't care, I don't still understand why I'm here walking to a prison to labour when I'm innocent." Jin complained. 

"Namjoon-ah?" Yoongi raised a hand up. "Can I switch places with someone else," he was walking in front of Seokjin and was already past done with him. 

"No." Namjoon said tightly, getting frustrated. "Unless you want to walk behind me."

They had gone on a school trip to a nature reserve and all they had to do was bear a couple hours of listening to Mrs. Aiko feed them useless knowledge of nearly extinct plants then they could move on to the fun part of their trip, the animals. 

"I just don't understand why that baby is here, he's not even in our fucking class." Jungkook scoffed from where he was, he was the one leading the procession because Jin and Yoongi had been planning elaborate ways to murder and hide his body all through their walk and Namjoon wasn't taking any chances. 

"Leave my brother alone." Taehyung warned seriously. "Bold of you to even say that, seeing as you're the one that got us into this mess in the first place. "

"Yoongi dared me." The tall eighteen year old half whined. 

"Guilty as charged." Yoongi smirked, cursing under his breath when Jin stepped on him for the hundredth time. "Are your eyes in your fucking back pockets?" He couldn't help snarling at him. 

Seokjin scoffed. "My delicate designers aren't designed for romping around in the forest like a barbarian."

"You used too many words, it's giving me a headache." The dark haired boy eyerolled. 

"Who wears designers to a fucking hike?" Jungkook threw from the front. 

"Me bitch! And I would have been happily hugging a koala bear if it weren't for your stupid ass self." He complained. 

"Koala?" Jimin frowned. "Um, Seokjin hyung they only have reptiles."

"What did you just say?" Jin asked, stopping so suddenly that Namjoon crashed into him. 

"Ouch." He grumbled, rubbing his nose. "But Jimin-ah is right, they only have a really huge Herpetarium, their plant life is really extensive and they have hundreds of plants here that are almost extin..."

"Aaargh!" Hoseok screamed again. 

Jin continued walking. "I didn't understand shit of what you just said, just tell me if I'm fucking hugging a Koala bear today or not."

"No, you're not." Taehyung said dryly. 

"You understood him?" Yoongi spoke up, eyeing up Jimin in front of him. "He lost me at ouch."

Namjoon just gave them all a look and went back to being quiet and closed off.

"Aaaargh!" Hoseok screeched again. 

"Squeal one more time bitch and I'll kill you before Jungkook." Jin threatened. 

Hoseok sounded close to tears. "There was a fat ass spider on my arm!"

"Gimme, gimme!" Jungkook said quickly, stretching out a hand. 

"Don't give him." Taehyung said quickly, swatting the arachnid away. "You aren't going to become spiderman if it bites you Kook." He added exasperatedly. 

"We were so damn close." Yoongi muttered. 

"I said I was sorry okay!" Jungkook yelled.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, sorry isn't going to get me a Koala bear for my Instagram page, now is it?" Jin screamed back. 

"But there are no Koalas!" Namjoon spoke up, a step away from shouting himself. 

"Well now we won't ever know!"

"Yoongi stop groping my brother." Taehyung said angrily, putting Jimin in front of him. 

"All I wanted was a peaceful school trip!" Hoseok threw his hands up.  
"I mean the only reason I decided to come was because they said it would be only plants! But no! You had to be an idiot and take a dare from Yoongi and then that glittery idiot at the back burst out laughing and somehow, I don't even fucking know, we all end up going to an half abandoned green house to pull out weeds!"

"I told you not to stand beside us." Taehyung shrugged.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Like I would have known you were all a bunch of crazy people who hit their teachers with rocks."

"I really don't like the way insults are being generalized." Namjoon said curtly. "I say it's all Yoongi's fault.

Yoongi frowned. "It's not my fault muscle head in front doesn't think before he acts."

"Namjoon is right." Hoseok supported. "Everyone in school knows that Jungkook doesn't know how to handle dares."

"It's all Jungkook's fault." Jin said petulantly. "It was a fucking dare to toss Miss. Aiko a pebble but idiot over there heaved an entire fucking rock and at her boobs too, if it wasn't so funny I would have winced."

"But instead you laughed so ridiculously loud she gave us all punishments." Hoseok scoffed.

"Don't fucking blame my laugh." Seokjin said angrily.

"I can see the green house!" Jungkook yelled.

"That's not it idiot." Namjoon drawled.

"Too late." Yoongi chuckled, Jungkook had already taken off in the direction of greenhouse.

The greenhouse in question was thoroughly covered by mould and vines, it was a wonder how Jungkook even noticed it in the sea of greens that they were walking through. The glass was cracked and chipped in some areas and totally broken in others.

"He's going to find nothing but snakes and lizards in there." Taehyung mumbled.

"Snakes and lizards!!!" Hoseok repeated fearfully, hands on his face.

Seokjin ignored the redhead and walked forward, it was useless walking as a file again because the path had long disappeared, now they were walking through the forest floor.

"Where are you going?" Namjoon asked, following his footsteps.

Yoongi followed suit and soon they were all walking as a group.

"Hurrying up so that when Jungkook comes back, he's going to get lost." Seokjin said seriously, already walking past the dilapidated greenhouse that Jungkook had gone into.

"That's a little cruel." Taehyung frowned, now walking a little behind, his baby brother still holding tight to him.

Jimin whimpered.

"Yoongi! Why are your hands under my brother's shirt?" Taehyung demanded, a couple inches away from socking him in the jaw.

The dark haired senior quickly put some distance between himself and his steaming classmate. "There was a twig?" He explained without zeal.

"Pedophile." Jin scoffed, walking with renewed zeal, he was in the lead now, Namjoon sticking to him because he looked like he was going to trip and go sprawling any moment.

"Might want to take that back, kinky princess." Yoongi drawled, slipping his hands into the front pockets of his skinny jeans.

Jin gasped and tripped and even though the pretty bronde nearly lost his two front teeth, as soon as Namjoon steadied him he whipped around in a fury. "Listen here you pale bitch! You want to talk…"

"Aaaaaaargh!!!" Jungkook's scream was heard from a little way behind them.

"What the fuck…" Taehyung muttered, turning around in exasperation.

"Ruuuuuunnnnnn fooor yoouuurrrr liiivvveeessss!!!!" Jungkook yelled harder.

Seokjin turned around in pure anger and the rest followed suit. "Keep running like that." Jin encouraged, settling into a fighting stance. "And I'll high kick your neck back to school." 

"Wait what is he running from?" Taehyung frowned.

"Is that… Is that a tree?" Jimin stuttered, being the first to notice the gigantic plant chasing the tall boy.

"It's a fucking canivorous plant!" Namjoon announced. "Whoa! I mean I expected mind blowing plants but this is beyond…"

"Can it professor." Jin scoffed. "One thing, is it dangerous?" 

"Um…most likely, a canivorous plant of that size could possibly ingest humans."

Jin facepalmed. "What did he say?" 

"Ruuuuuunnnnnn!!!" Taehyung shouted, already pulling his brother as he tore off.

The rest didn't hesitate and they all took off, Jungkook quickly caught up with them.

Hoseok risked a glance behind him and screeched bloody terror as he caught a face full of the huge plant, it had five main branches attached to the main stem that was as wide as a fully grown tree, each branch had garishly colored oversized flowers and way too many tentacles that had suckers attached to them. 

"What the hell is that!" Hoseok screamed, running as fast as he could. 

"Dick eating plants!!!" Jungkook yelled, he was running really hard so he was in front. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seokjin gasped out in exasperation. "There is no such thing as dick eating plants, get out of my way shorty." He shoved Yoongi. 

"We're the same fucking height." Yoongi deadpanned, still running after regaining his balance. "Do that again and I'll trip you." He threatened darkly. 

"How did you even manage to find a killer plant?" Taehyung asked in exasperation.

Jimin tripped but Taehyung quickly helped him up, everyone was surprised when Jin slowed down to grab the other hand of the much smaller boy, wrapping his much larger hand around his tiny digits.

But that didn't slow them down, practically carrying Jimin they kept on running till they saw the greenhouse they were supposed to go to in the distance.

"Do you think there'll be any in there?" Taehyung panted.

"I don't think so, it looks like it's still in use." Namjoon answered.

Jungkook got to the greenhouse first and slammed open the door. "It's safe!" He yelled back to the others after doing a quick check.

The plant was gaining on them now and they ran inside, Taehyung, Jin and Jimin coming up last.

"Ah! It got me!!" Jimin screamed in horror.

"It's pulling him!" Seokjin announced and truly it was. The plant itself was still far away but it had stretched out a couple vines to latch on to Jimin's leg.

"Help you guys!" Hoseok shouted, running backward to help pull the younger boy in.

"Shit!" Yoongi swore as they all pitched in to pull. "It's not giving, we'll need to cut it."

"Jin, look for something we can use, there should be a tool like that somewhere." Namjoon suggested.

They had to keep pulling hard because if they let up even a little, they were going to lose Jimin.

Jimin was crying now, blubbering unintelligible words.

"It's okay Minnie." Taehyung whimpered, close to tears too. "We'll save you okay?"

"I'm here, I found shears." Jin hurried back.

They had pushed the door closed but couldn't get it all the way through because half of Jimin's body was still outside.

"Cut it quickly." Namjoon said. "He's slipping!"

"Okay, okay Jesus, don't yell at me." Jin scoffed. "I know how to fucking use a pair of oversized scissors."

"I swear to god we will feed you to the 'Godzilla' plant out there if you don't shut the fuck up and cut." Hoseok threatened in a dark voice.

Jin rolled his eyes but did as was said. "Bitch, be yelling at me like I don't fucking know what to fucking do." He continued grumbling, strutting back inside after they had successfully gotten the thick metal door shut.

It happened in a flash, one minute Hoseok was helping them get the door shut and the next he slammed Jin against the wall of the greenhouse, bigger body pressed against his.

"You make one more inconsiderate and unnecessary quip and I'll fucking gag you." He threatened in a dark voice, piercing Jin with a darker stare.

An involuntary whimper escaped Jin at the suddenness of his current situation. "First of all, don't threaten me with a good time and if you know you're not going to make good your threat, don't say it." Jin finally said, dissolving the tense scene in a flash.

Yoongi facepalmed. "And you're calling me a pedophile?"

"I don't think you should push Hoseok, Jin." Jungkook said quietly, making everyone look at him.

"Um, why?" Namjoon asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Just don't." He continued in that quiet voice, walking deeper inside the greenhouse.

Hoseok let go of the irritating person in his hands and walked over to where Taehyung was crouched over his baby brother, holding him in his arms.

The greenhouse was really abandoned, there weren't even any plants, much less weeds to pull out. Jin had found the tool in the backroom, but at the moment they remained at the mouth of the greenhouse planning their next step.

Loud bangs ricocheted through the glass greenhouse inlaid with metal and Namjoon frowned, they were lucky that the glass was reinforced or the killer Plant would have gotten through ages ago.

"We have to move." He said to the boys gathered over Jimin still trying to console him, Yoongi stood aways from them, going to sit on a raised block where a flower vase usually occupied.

"To where?"  
Hoseok asked, worrying tinting his voice from how hard Jimin kept on crying.

"Hopefully there's an outhouse connected to the greenhouse." Namjoon murmured in deep thought, the bangs were still a constant and it seemed that the greenhouse would hold and keep them safe but they couldn't remain on the cold ground.

"There is." Jin murmured, wiping the constant water fall that fell down Jimin's red face.  
"When I went to get the shears, there was a door, I didn't have the time to peek but I'm pretty sure it should be better than this place." He shrugged.

"Alright." Namjoon nodded. "Jin and Tae, you guys stay here, the plant can't get in, the rest, follow me let's go check out the room."

"You're kidding right?" Yoongi looked up. "What if there's more in there?"

"Stop being such a baby." Jungkook scoffed, already walking towards the other end of the greenhouse.

Hoseok just shrugged and got up to follow Jungkook's actions. "It's better we find it first before it finds us."

Yoongi just gave him a look. "Oh, now you grow a pair of balls?"

"Let's just go check it out." Namjoon encouraged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I have a lot of answers to that." He said darkly, actually he was worried about Jimin, the blond boy had been sobbing non-stop and was getting redder with each passing moment. "Fine." He agreed, only interested in getting Jimin to somewhere more comfortable.

They had barely gotten to the end of the outhouse when Jungkook's excited voice floated out. "Guys! There's a cool hangout spot out here!!"

"See, no disaster." Namjoon teases lightly.

Yoongi just made a non-committal sound full of disinterest, apparently, the block head hadn't been exaggerating about the room. It was obviously designed for relaxation, two long comfy couches with lots of throw pillows and a really wide bed at one corner, not to mention the fluffy rugs that covered the entire space.

"Why would digs like this be at the back of a greenhouse?" Yoongi couldn't help asking, sliding inside to test out the bed - ooh! It was as fluffy as it looked.

Namjoon shrugged. "It's actually really far off from the main center and important plants get planted here during winter so I guess it's an in case of necessity kind of situation, for if workers get snowed in."

"Ever heard of simple sentences?" Yoongi asked lazily, burying his face in a particularly bouncy pillow that he decided he would claim.

"I'll go call the others, try to call for help." Namjoon adviced, ever the logical one because Hoseok and Jungkook were rifling through the cupboards piled up high against the wall.  
He unlocked his phone anyway and peeked in because he was pretty sure none of them were even listening.

"Shit." Namjoon swore lowly. "No bars." Which meant they were stuck here till the plant gave up or people came looking for them, there were higher chances of the plant giving up though.

He walked back into the greenhouse lost in thought, unconsciously pushing a hand through his bleached platinum blond hair, ruffling the spiky locks. They were going to be stuck here for a while.

"Pull harder." Taehyung's sobby voice floated over to him and he froze, had the plant gotten in?  
It didn't take long to sprint to the mouth of the greenhouse. "Is everything okay??" He panted out.

Their reply wasn't what he was expecting, quickly, they hid Jimin with their bodies and gave him shaky smiles.

"O-Of c-course." Taehyung stuttered, always a horrible liar.

Namjoon gave them a look but refused to comment, as long as the three of them were safe. He was pretty sure he wasn't even going to like whatever they were hiding.  
"There's a room at the back of the greenhouse, we should get comfortable." He said to them, the steady banging of the killer plant outside resounded around them.

"Sure, just go on ahead." Jin replied with a seamless smile, even though there was an obvious sweat trail down the side of his face.

What had they been doing?

"W-Wait." Taehyung said hesitantly as Namjoon turned to go.

"What?" Namjoon asked patiently, feeling sorry for the delicate teenager with black fluffy bangs framing his face.

"D-Did… D-Do yo-you know w-what kind of p-plant that w-was?" Taehyung asked shakily, his wide-necked sweatshirt slipping slightly over one shoulder.

Namjoon gulped, unconsciously, reminding his brain that he was asked a question. "No, I have no idea." He said seriously which was true, he had thought of a couple plants but nothing seemed to match what had been after them.

Namjoon couldn't help wondering what exactly they were doing, he was pretty open minded but they'd looked overheated, that wasn't a soothing image.

"Where's Jimin?" Yoongi asked immediately he stepped into the room, slanted, sharp eyes peering at him from above a pillow.

"They'll be here soon." He shrugged, looking around, Jungkook and Hoseok were lounging on the fur rug, a bag of M&M's and cards in between them.

"What have you been up to?" He tossed at them, flopping down on the couch closest to them.

"Nothing much." Hoseok shrugged, gingerly dropping a card, his jacket was off, muscle shirt tight against his corded arms. "We rifled through the cupboards some and turns out we have enough food to last us a while, also no cellular network."

"Keep Jungkook away from the food stash." Namjoon said tiredly, leaning back. "Or we're going to be out before we even start our wait.

"Do you think Miss Aiko even remembered that she sent us here?" Yoongi asked in a sleepy voice, the gravely timbre cutting through the room.

"Nope, she doesn't." Jungkook quipped, looking up as the remaining three boys trooped slowly in, Jimin's face buried in his brother's neck.

"Is he okay?" Hoseok asked, half-rising from his spot on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, sit your ass down." Jin waved him away, gently directing Taehyung who was basically supporting his younger brother's entire weight to the bed.

Hoseok growled under his breath but sat down, there was nothing to do but wait. They could still hear the distant banging on the exterior of the greenhouse and wondered if the plant would ever give up.

"Do you think it'll go to sleep?* Jungkook asked seriously, earning weird looks from almost everyone.

"Did you whack your head while running?" Yoongi quipped sarcastically.

"He has a point though." Namjoon said with his eyes closed, head still leaned back against the couch. "But we're better off if it decides to give up and go back to it's lair."

"I say this is all Jungkook's fault." Jin said pettishly, Taehyung and Jimin were wrapped around each other beside him on the bed and he casually draped a hand over them to offer comfort. "It always is."

"This time I agree." Namjoon said lazily, falling horizontally on the couch, throw pillows falling to the ground.

"Just when I thought I couldn't regret meeting you guys more." Hoseok shook his head, red curls swishing around. "You get a killer plant on our tail." He accused Jungkook who sat down in front of him with a sheepish expression.

Yoongi didn't comment on this, content to just drowsily exist on the wide bed. Jin, Tae and Jimin where at the other end because the bed was spacious enough.  
He sighed and adjusted his pillow for maximum comfort, the only person he was really close to here was Namjoon, Jin was the butterfly of the class and Taehyung and Jungkook were close friends. Hoseok didn't really move around in their circles so they barely talked to him and Jimin wasn't in their year, but it wasn't like any of them hated each other.

Still though, Yoongi thought sighing again, he wasn't looking forward to being stuck with them for an indefinite period of time, he didn't mind if it was cute Jimin but the others he'd feed to the killer plant.

"Ah! Hyung!" Jimin's soft weepy voice breached his ears and he suddenly wished he wore more comfortable jeans, what was wrong?

"I know Minnie, I'm sorry." Taehyung whispered with equal doses of weepiness.

Vaguely Yoongi wondered if he was hurt but another barely suppressed whimper distracted his brain activity.

"Is he hurt?" Namjoon's asked in a lazy voice but when Yoongi glanced at him, he saw sharp eyes looking in their direction.

Jin just sighed. "You were all bound to find out sooner or later."

Hoseok was already on his feet and bouncing over. "Find out what?"

"Because I think it's contagious." He sighed forlornly.

Hoseok stopped in his tracks at Jin's last words, everyone had already stood up, very interested now.

"Was he bitten?" Namjoon asked in concern, moving closer.

"Yeah, that oversized bean plant is mean…" Jin shook his head, hands still wrapped around Tae and Jimin who were downright shivering now.

"What?" Four voices spoke up.

"Shit." Yoongi swore.

"And you're all infected??" Jungkook repeated.

Jin just shrugged.

"We all helped pull him in, we all could be infected." Namjoon said reasonably, already taking sure steps towards.

"No, that's not possible."

"Why?" Hoseok narrowed his eyes, they were all hovering over them now, even Yoongi stood up to kneel on the bed.

Jin finally took his hands away to reveal Tae still hugging his younger brother tight, they were both an unhealthy shade of red but Jimin looked redder, hiding his face in his brother's neck to hide needy whimpers that soon progressed into broken moans.

Jungkook was the one that broke this silence, in his characteristically blunt explosions. "What the fuck is that??"

"Jungkook!!" Hoseok scolded, slapping him on the upside of his head.

But that was what was going through everyone's mind, Jungkook just didn't have a brain to mouth filter.

Jimin's jeans were down around his thighs, a particularly garrishly colored flower wrapped around his small dick, there were visible thorns around the body of the flower that seemed to be udulating and performing soft suctions, enough to tease the poor boy but never enough.

"See! I was right about them being dick eating plants!" The dark haired boy exclaimed triumphantly, ignoring the had slap he's just earned.

Jin just rolled his eyes but turned to Tae and Jimin. "Come on take those shirts off, they know now anyway, you have to cool off before you go into a heatstroke." He murmured, deft fingers already taking off Taehyung's sweatshirt.

"I thought you were infected too." Namjoon said thickly, staring unblinkingly at this sight before him, his mouth dry.

Jin panted slightly with his puffy lips parted. "I am but not as bad as Tae, he won't quit hugging his brother and we started to feel warm and weird after getting pricked by those thorns." At this point, he'd gotten Taehyung's sweatshirt and jeans off and Jimin was left in his sweater.

Namjoon took one look at the entire situation and muttered word under his breath. "Natural Aphrodisiacs."

Jin paused in the act of taking off his own jacket, they had all lost their shoes at one point or the other. "You're kidding right?"

"You knew what that meant?" Yoongi asked with no small amount of disbelief.

Jin just rolled his eyes, his light brown hair tousled. "I'm not dumb, contrary to what you'd like to believe."

"It's definitely plant juice talking so I'm not even surprised anymore." Yoongi mumbled.

"We need to get the sucker off Jimin, it's pumping tons of Aphrodisiacs directly into his bloodstream, that's dangerous." Namjoon said darkly, already rushing forward to help.

"Pause." Jin held out a hand, wincing as the thorns kept breaking the skin of Taehyung's bare thigh from how hard Jimin held on to him, he wore boxer briefs. "We don't want anymore casualties, just get me gloves and I'll take it off myself."

"And if you get cut?" Hoseok said with that serious expression of his, that seemed to darken his red hair and make him come off extremely menacing.

Jin just shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Jungkook broke away, quickly, like staring at the writhing boys on the bed was dragging him in. He came back soon after with rubber gloves in a white knuckled grip.

"Thanks." Jin said shortly, slipping the accepted gloves on. He had become the designated speaker because he knew that Tae and Jimin were barely holding it in, if they so much as open their mouths, steady strings of moans would erupt.

"I need you to scoot backwards a bit for me okay." He murmured reassuringly, rubbing their exposed thighs. This earned a strangled sound from Jimin and a shaky moan from Taehyung, guess there would be no thigh rubbing then.

Jin settled comfortably in between them, armed with his gloves. He leaned forward and gently wrapped both hands around the younger boy's grotesquely shrouded dick.

The response was instantaneous, Jimin let out a wail and arched into Jin's touch.

"Please help hold him down!" Jin ordered frantically and this threw the others into action.

Yoongi practically shouldered Taehyung aside to get to Jimin, Jungkook had to keep a lock hold on Taehyung because he was sobbing just as hard as his brother and was reaching out like he wanted to smack Jin's hand away.  
"Do-Don't hurt him, pl-please." He cried, still reaching out.

Jungkook had never seen Taehyung so emotional, it had to be the plant juice, maybe he ingested some of the plant juice too because his next words shocked him more than anyone else.

"Shh baby, it's okay, you're fine." He crooned to Tae who was truly overheated, his silk smooth skin felt hot to the touch and there was lots of skin to touch.

Taehyung, exhausted just collapsed into Jungkook's arms, shuddering softly.

Yoongi held onto one of Jimin's hands that were twisting into claws from the turmultous sensations crashing through him, a big hand buried in his soft, blonde bangs.

Hoseok held on to his other hand, firmly but gently, wide dark eyes fixed on Jin's gloved hands wrapped about a rather baby-sized cock. While Namjoon stayed beside Jin, to help direct him and so to hold onto Jimin's thrashing legs.

"Try pulling it off." Namjoon tried to say as clinically-sounding as he could but it just came out raspy.

This motion just sent Jimin into another fit of babbles, but the sucker wasn't budging, if anything Jimin started to get redder.

"It's getting worse." Yoongi said, an edge of panic playing out in his voice.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Namjoon exclaimed as Jimin thrashed harder and went silent like it was too much for him to even make sounds.

Tae was practically in a chokehold by now, tears pouring down his pretty face as Jungkook struggled to contain him.

"Try twisting then!" Hoseok threw into the fray and Jin just simply obeyed.

The sucker had latched onto Jimin from the inside so twisting was actually the only way to dislodge it.

Jimin's mouth opened wide in a wordless scream, back arched in a pretty bow off the bed. 

"It's coming off!" Jin said in half relief half excitement, Jimin's sweater was pushed towards his neck, delicate body red and freckled.

As soon as Jin got the sucker off him, Jimin turned to his side and curled into himself like he hurt, he most likely did.  
Tae didn't wait for confirmation, hopping out of Jungkook's arms and beelining to his baby brother.

"Let them get some air." Jin said softly, after yeeting the sucker out of a high window. He didn't tell anyone but the gloves had been useless and his hands were pockmarked from the thorns.

Namjoon glanced at him. "You look like you need some air too." He pointed out.

Jin looked down at himself, weaving gently on his feet. "I do?" He murmured in a sluggish and dazed voice. "Oh." He breathed, swaying even more.

Namjoon was already reaching for him. "Jin!"

"What's happening?" Hoseok asked frantically.

"The aphrodisiacs are kicking in!" Namjoon exclaimed as he caught Jin before he went over, the teenager went lax and boneless in his arms, eyes hooded.

"What?" Yoongi mumbled in a confused voice, still sitting on the bed beside Tae and Jimin.

Jimin broke the uneasy atmosphere with a scream.


End file.
